Michael Jordan
) Brooklyn, New York |hair = Black (later bald) |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali |vs = Muhammad Ali |releasedate = December 2, 2013 |votecount = 47% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = A basketball court A boxing gym}} Michael Jordan battled Muhammad Ali in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. He was portrayed by Keegan-Michael Key. Information on the rapper Michael Jeffrey Jordan, also known by his initials, MJ, was born on February 17th, 1963 in Brooklyn, New York. He is a former basketball star who led the Chicago Bulls to six NBA championships and won the Most Valuable Player award five times. He is often considered the greatest basketball player in the history of the NBA (National Basketball Association). Due to his skill on the court, he made basketball very popular around the world during the 1980s and 1990s. He has his own line of Nike shoes, called Air Jordans, and is also a regular on the Hanes Underwear commercials. In 1984, Jordan was drafted by the NBA's Chicago Bulls, where he quickly became a league star. In 1993, he announced his retirement from the NBA. After this, he played baseball for the Birmingham Barons, an affiliate of the Chicago White Sox, and batted a .202 average. In 1995, he announced he was returning to the NBA. A year later, he starred in a movie with the Looney Tunes cast titled Space Jam. In 1999, he was deemed the greatest North American athlete of the 20th century by ESPN. In 2009, he was inducted into the Basketball Hall of Fame. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Why don't you dodge this battle like you did Vietnam? 'Cause you've got as much chance of beating me as LeBron! I'm a flying machine, like the world has never seen! You can fight one man? I can drive through a whole team! I choke a dope with his own jump rope! You'll get smoked when I flow, you Kentucky fried joke! Used to float like a butterfly, sting like a bee, Now you double dribble balls that nobody can see! 'Verse 2:' Man, you make me sick, but I'm better with the flu! You should let the Fresh Prince do your rapping for you! (Swish!) I would pass the mic to Pippen, but I'm not done scoring! Stay all up in your grill like my name was George Foreman! 'Verse 3:' So Cassius wants to talk about cashing checks. I'll school you through your bug spray, off your Broadway play, over the Japanese dude sittin' on your face! Hit nothing but net! You ain't seen nothing yet! Man, you needed a movement 'cause you're so full of shit! I'm a better athlete and a better MC! Battle me two more times, watch me get a three-peat! Trivia *In place of the "BULLS" name, the series' trademark "ERB" appears on the front of Jordan's jersey. *Jordan is one of the few rappers to cross the line into his opponent's half. *In the Behind the Scenes video for the battle, he had an alternate title card that was later scrapped. *At 6' 6" (198 cm), Jordan is tied with Hulk Hogan as the tallest real-life person to rap in ERB. **They are the second and third tallest if Larry Bird, who is 6' 9", is counted. However, Bird only appeared in Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays, not an actual ERB like Hogan or Jordan. Gallery MichaelScrappedJordan.png|Michael Jordan's scrapped title card Michael Jordan Tossing Chalk.png|Michael Jordan doing LeBron's famous chalk toss Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Key & Peele